Devolviendo su felicidad
by Yuki Hatake Tsukiyomi
Summary: ―Ahora entiendo lo que ellos hicieron y por eso soy feliz, como sé que ellos lo fueron, a pesar de las circunstancias. ―Él llevo su vista al cielol y sonrió, era hora de que ellos les devolvieran su felicidad, la que sus padres les habían regalado. La chica al fin sonrió, ahora se sentía libre de la deuda y feliz de verdad,al igual que ellos lo serían en esta nueva vida.


**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo, con este nuevo one-shot, aunque debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mis otras dos historias, pero tenía que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza. Aunque hay algo que debo aclarar, no me gusto el final, demasiados huecos y por supuesto, el canon forzado que surgió, de hecho, para mi ese no fue el final, porque estuvo tan lleno de OCC que... bueno, a Kubo tuvo perdida de memoria porque se olvido de todo lo que nos había indicado a lo largo de la historia, la promesa de Chad por ejemplo, y volviendolo boxeador... Ya, no diré más de esa cosa porque me enoja, pero eso si, siempre seguire el IchiRuki y me alegra ver al fandom más unido ahora.**

* * *

 **"Cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas, acabarán por estarlo. Es su destino."**

 **Sara Gruen**

 **Devolviendo la felicidad**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Karakura, una ciudad que había presenciado el pasar de tiempo, ya que paso de ser un pequeño pueblo a la gran ciudad que se alzaba ahora, llena de grandes rascacielos, centros comerciales, diversas zonas dedicadas para un tema en específico y mucho más gente de lo que alguna vez se llegó a imaginar.

Un adolescente de alta estatura, cabello naranja, ojos ocre y con rostro contraído por el esfuerzo, iba corriendo por una de las calles y trataba inútilmente de protegerse de la lluvia con su mochila. Su día había comenzado mal y se había convertido en peor.

Primero, su despertador no había sonado y sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, dando como resultado que llegara tarde al colegio, sin haber desayunado y ganándose como castigo limpiar el aula al final de la jornada. Segundo, en el transcurso del horario escolar tuvo que cambiarse por su ropa de deporte ya que, el intendente había creído conveniente tirar el agua sucia por la ventana del segundo piso, mientras él pasaba justo por debajo. Tercero, por salir a las prisas, había olvidado también su billetera, así que casi tuvo que rogarle a su amigo y rival que le prestará dinero, y no le quedo de otra que escuchar su largo sermón de ser precavido, ocasionando que no pudiera comprar nada y, de nuevo, se quedó sin desayuno.

Cuarto, para su desgracia, la ultima hora de escuela había sido deportes, como resultado, el aula había quedado hecha un asco y tardo más de lo debido limpiarla. Cuando al fin se vio libre, afuera se había desatado una lluvia fuerte, y por las prisas, no tenía un paraguas consigo, dando como resultado su situación actual. De haberse ido con sus padres para ir a visitar a sus abuelos, esto no le estaría pasando, pero algo lo había hecho declinar la oferta de faltar a clases ese lunes.

Al fin logro encontrar un techo donde resguardarse en una parada de autobús, se sacudió las ropas y la mochila, tratando de secarla, dio un largo suspiro porque eso era imposible, al menos solo la chaqueta se le había mojado, por lo que decidió quitársela y dejarla en la banca, abrió su mochila y saco sus cosas, para verificar el daño que sus pertenencias habían sufrido.

Por fortuna, seguían intactas, así que las volvió a introducir en su mochila, pero en un movimiento, una hoja cayó al suelo, así que se estiro para recogerla, pero un leve viento hizo que se alejara de su alcance, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer, volvió a hacer el intento de tomarla, pero nuevamente un viento soplo, y se alejó aún más. Maldiciendo en sus adentros, cerro su mochila y la coloco en su hombro junto con su chaqueta, y fue a seguir su hoja que en cada intento, volvía a alejarse, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya había parado de llover desde que comenzó a seguirla.

Después de jugar con su hoja de papel a las atrapadas, por fin pudo alcanzarla, dándose cuenta de que era un permiso para la próxima excursión, dio un suspiro aliviado por no haberlo perdido, en verdad quería ir a ese viaje, así que la guardo de nueva cuenta en su mochila, tratando de dejarlo en un lugar seguro.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicar en donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que había quedado muy lejos de su casa, definitivamente su día iba de mal en peor, al menos ahora ya no llovía. Estaba dispuesto a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando algo capto su atención, una chica de baja estatura salía de una pequeña cafetería y caminaba sin prisa, su cabello era negro y largo pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba oculto bajo un libro que tapaba toda visión, vestía el mismo uniforme que él, pero no la había visto antes, aunque no es que el fuera muy bueno recordando y no veía su rostro, pero estaba seguro que alguien de pequeña estatura y delicada complexión no pasaría desapercibida por él o el pervertido de su amigo. Sacudió su cabeza, no era importante de todos modos.

Dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero algo golpeo su cabeza por atrás y una pequeña piedra cayo a sus pies. Molesto e indignado se dio la vuelta para reclamarle a aquel que tuvo el valor de lastimarlo, pero no encontró a nadie, solamente a la misma chica, quien que estaba por cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo para los peatones. Tirando su mochila, corrió hacia la chica y le tomo el brazo, jalándola hacia él, justo antes de que un automóvil pasara sobre el libro que se le había caído por la acción.

― ¿Acaso estás loca? Casi te matas por estar concentrada en ese libro. ―La alejó un poco de él y tomo ambos brazos, para poder ver su rostro y esperar su respuesta, pero ella tenía el rostro volteado y mirada el lugar donde las hojas del libro yacían dispersas sobre la calle. Y en un movimiento rápido, ella volteo su rostro hacia él y sus ojos lo dejaron hechizado, ese color de ojos no debería existir, mucho menos en conjunto con una chica linda como ella. Una descarga recorrió su espalda, sentía que conocía esa mirada, en especial cuando comenzó a sentir su enojo a través de ellos.

― ¿Cómo me pagarás mi libro? Acabo de comprarlo. ― La chica le dijo con furia contenida, y en cierta forma le dio un poco de miedo, como si supiera que llevarle la contraria lo dejaría muy mal, incluso adolorido. La chica lo miraba con esos grandes ojos y de tener el ceño fruncido, ahora lo miraba con extrañeza, como tratando de buscar algo, tal vez lo mismo que él buscaba.

―Vamos al mismo colegio, tal vez por eso te me haces familiar, ―susurro bajo, solo para ella misma―, como sea, ¿no piensas soltarme? ―Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la soltó despacio, dio la vuelta y fue por su mochila y chaqueta, más que nada porque necesitaba calmar un poco su corazón, que había empezado a latir descontroladamente. Más calmado volteo a mirarla, la chica se veía pensativa, y se había sonrojado un poco mientras tocaba su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, estaba haciendo caras graciosas y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

―Deja de burlarte de mí idiota y camina. ―Eso lo dejo más contrariado, la chica le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, que a él no le importo, porque de igual forma, se le hacía tan natural, como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontrarán, y se asustó un poco, ya que un sentimiento comenzaba a surgir en él, y no estaba seguro si quería descubrir de que se trataba―. Oye, deja de estar parado como idiota y apresúrate. ―No se había dado cuenta que la chica se detuvo para esperarlo, y él estuvo feliz de que fuera así, era extraño, pero no quería que la chica se fuera, quería estar a su lado. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y decidió que era mejor no resistirse a esa fuerza.

―Ya voy enana, y deja de llamarme así. ―Se puso a su lado y comenzaron a caminar, se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo, tan completo, que no vio venir la patada que ella le dio en su espinilla y se puso frente a él con las manos en la cintura. ―Maldita enana, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ―Se agachó para sobarse la parte afectada, y se extrañó de ver la mano de ella extendida frente a él.

―No es enana, es Rukia. ―La chica se presentó ante él, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, y supo que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, aunque no sabía que lo estaba buscando hasta que vio a través de esos hermosos ojos color violeta.

―Entonces, yo soy Ichigo, mucho gusto, Rukia. ―Sus manos se encontraron, y sintió una descarga, más fuerte que la anterior y también sabía que ella sintió lo mismo, porque sus miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose en el otro y ella se sonrojo, y él la encontró aún más hermosa que antes. En un silencioso acuerdo, ambos juraron no soltar sus manos. Así que se puso de pie, y caminaron con las manos entrelazadas y hablando, conociéndose, o tal vez, reconociéndose.

E Ichigo se dio cuenta que su día paso de ser malo y pésimo, a convertirse en el día más maravilloso de su vida, y sonaba tonto, pero convertiría a esa chica, a Rukia, en su esposa, pero eso, eso es otra historia.

 **"Cuando más despierta sea la pareja más posibilidades habrá de que tome una decisión basada en el amor y si los dos miembros de una pareja están despiertos, el éxtasis se hallará al alcance de sus manos."**

 **Brian Weiss…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

―Eso fue imprudente, ¿qué hubiera pasado si nos veía? ―Un chico alto, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, vestido con un shihakushō negro y una katana en su espalda regañaba a su compañera, una chica un poco más baja que él, cabello rojo atado en una coleta y ojos salvajes.

―Ellos no nos hubieran visto, no hay poder espiritual en ellos en esta vida, ¿recuerdas? Además les hice un favor, él la rescato. ―La chica soltó un bufido, mientras veía como las siluetas de aquellos dos se perdían de su vista.

―Si lo hubiéramos hecho esta mañana, cuando él estaba debajo de la ventana y ella iba pasando a su lado, ninguno hubiera corrido peligro, pero decidiste que mojarlo era mejor opción para que ella lo notara, lástima que la cubeta se te cayera de las manos y le cubrieras el rostro. ―Ese había sido el plan inicial, pero la chica pego un brinco cuando alguien grito tras ver una cubeta volando y como efecto termino soltándola.

―Pero están juntos ahora, y fue una forma más épica, así que deja de molestar, y más les vale a ellos hacer todo lo posible para estar juntos esta vez. ―Se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta, avanzando solo un par de pasos―. Ellos serán felices ahora, ¿cierto?

―Ahora entiendo lo que ellos hicieron y por eso soy feliz, como sé que ellos lo fueron, a pesar de las circunstancias. ―Él llevo su vista al cielo, ahora azul y sonrió, al ver el arcoíris, era hora de que ellos les devolvieran su felicidad, la que sus padres les habían regalado.

―Tonto, sé que lo fueron, pero ahora lo serán aún más y me alegro por eso. ―La chica al fin sonrió después de tantos años, ya que cuando al fin comprendió lo que ellos habían hecho, había dejado de sonreír tan sinceramente, pero ahora se sentía libre de la deuda y feliz de verdad, al igual que, estaba segura ellos lo serían en esta nueva vida―. Apresúrate Kazui, tengo hambre. ―Abrió la Senkaimon y se adentró en ella, sin esperar a su compañero.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan apresurada Ichika? ―La siguió corriendo, era bueno ver a su amiga de nuevo de buen humor, justo como él lo estaba, ambos se habían liberado de esa carga, después de todo los años no pasan en vano, y ellos se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas, es por eso que emprendieron esa misión en cuanto habían encontrado sus almas, fue una fortuna que se encontraran en la misma ciudad, agito la cabeza, no era suerte, era destino.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya alegrado un poco, porque ellos siempre terminaran encontrándose, si no fue en esa vida, será en la otra. P.D Los mocosos no me caen nada, y como el final estuvo lleno de incoherencias en la mera existencia de ellos (la niña de ese tamaño? ¿Donde quedo la regla del tiempo en la Sociedad de almas? Del mocoso, mejor ni hablo, pero tuve que usarlos para beneficio de la historia.

Espero que me hagan saber su opinión.


End file.
